An Unfortunate Turn of Events
by noriboriman
Summary: Pansy hates Harry to extremes... However, something is wrong with this kind of hate... this story is currently in hiatus...
1. An automatic disgust

_A story about Pansy and Harry..._

_

* * *

_Whenever Pansy Parkinson sees Harry Potter, her blood boils. There is an unmistakable animosity built in her system, something that is often triggered by the arrival of said Gryffindor. Not that she hated every Gryffindor, (being a Slytherin, she is supposed to hate every Gryffindor), it's just that she hates Harry more than the average Gryffindor.

She realizes it now as she stares at him eating his breakfast together with his posse. She hated it as she watched him lather his bread with butter, smear jam on top of the layer of butter, and proceeded to bring it towards his mouth and eat it.

Pansy feels sickened as she watch him laugh at some joke that his gangly red-headed oaf friend just told him. She averted her eyes to peer down her food. Now, she had lost her appetite.

Pansy stood up from the Slytherin table and proceeded out of the Great Hall. She wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

* * *

Draco had been staring at Pansy's disgusted face since he arrived. Knowing whom she was watching, he quickly glanced towards the Gryffindor table where his arch-nemesis now sat with his gang.

Draco could not help but grin, as he proceeded to heartily eat his breakfast.

"Draco, care to enlighten us the reason of your amusement?" asked Blaise Zabini.

"Hmm...?"

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, some trifle thing," Draco answered, taking a bite of his toast.

Blaise just shrugged, then let the moment pass. His attention was caught by the laughter coming from the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter and his friends.

Zabini just shrugged and was about to ask Pansy of what she thought about the reason for the Gryffindor's mirth when she suddenly stood up and went out of the Great Hall.

"What's her problem?" asked Millicent.

"Dunno," answered Zabini, shaking his head.

Draco just chuckled and then continued to finish his breakfast.

* * *

sorry about this... my other pansy-harry story did not turn out as much as i would have hoped... this is a compensation for that dreadful mistake. sorry for the inconvenience... hope you read and review this one... XP 


	2. The chance meeting

_A story about Pansy and Harry..._

_

* * *

_Pansy stared across the Black Lake, its waters stirred by some force helps her calm her nerves. Harry bloody Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Some pathetic hero he was.

Twirling some strands of her black hair, she kept thinking about the green-eyed boy. A hand touched her on the shoulders, making her jump and turn around.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Draco, sitting down near her.

"My god, Draco!"

"Scared you to death, huh," said Draco, chuckling to himself.

Both watched the stirring lake, neither braking the silence between them.

"Let's go and torture some Gryffindor underyears," said Draco, standing up. He motioned for Crabbe and Goyle, who stood just well away from them.

Draco offered his hand to Pansy.

"Sure, why not," Pansy said, taking the pre-offered hand. They walked hand in hand towards the castle.

* * *

After bullying some Gryffindor second-years, and a group of Hufflepuffs, Draco and Pansy still sauntered throughout the castle as if they owned it. Pansy felt a bit of elation as they passed some Slytherins muttering something about how great they are together. However, she could not help, but feel empty at the same time. 

It is as if a part of her was not satisfied with what is with her right now. She felt that doing all this things would make her feel complete, but she was wrong. It only made her feel a lot worst about herself, although this should satisfy her being as a Slytherin.

With her arm wrapped around Draco's, they went towards the Great Hall, the Prince and Princess of Slytherin. Everybody would look at their direction and whisper between themselves, whether it was good or bad. They made their way towards their table, where Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode have already taken their seats.

"Crabbe, Goyle, take Ms. Bulstrode over there and sit with her," said Draco to his two cronies.

The two grunted and escorted, or rather dragged, Millicent towards the opposite end of the Slytherin table.

Pansy fluttered down on the vacant space beside Daphne, with Draco taking her other side.

"So, Pansy, your foul mood already gone?" asked Zabini.

"Of course, nothing like bullying a group of Gryffin-dorks," she answered, earning a chuckle from Draco.

"What sort of elation could possibly top that?"added Daphne, nodding her assent.

Zabini laughed, "You are right, Daphne."

Draco and Pansy also laughed, drawing attention from the nearby Gryffindor table, especially a certain green-eyed Boy.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" asked Zabini, catching Harry looked at their table.

Harry shrugged, and then turned towards his friends. The Granger girl was glaring at the Slytherin table, although it was for a few seconds. The red-haired Weasel-King was busy stuffing his face with food.

Pansy glared at Harry's back. Whenever she sees his eyes, she feels exposed under his scrutiny, as if she was naked. Those emerald eyes seem to penetrate even her very soul.

"Why do his eyes affect me so much?" she thought to herself, losing her appetite. Standing up, Draco grabs her arm.

"What's the matter, Pans?" he asked.

Pansy murmured something, glared at Harry's back, then shrugged out of Draco's grasp. She headed towards the exit, carrying her bag. Draco stared at her retreating back, spoon and fork suspended over his dinner.

"What's the matter with her?" Zabini asked.

"Dunno," shrugged Draco, returning to his dinner. He thought of talking to Pansy later. Unnoticed by him and the rest of the Slytherin students, someone followed Pansy out of the door.

* * *

Pansy walked the hallway towards the Slytherin common room, muttering to herself about everything being unfair and such. She did not notice the hand that was coming towards her.

She jumped as the hand makes contact with her shoulder, making her drop her bag and things.

"Hi, Pansy."

"What are you trying to do, Potter, kill me with shock?" she haughtily asked, stooping down to get her things.

She glared at Harry as the latter tried to help her, although it did not impend him from doing it.

"What do you want, Potter?"

Harry shrugged, and said, "How about a little of your time?"

Pansy turned towards him, her face showing his disbelief.

"Trying to be funny, are we, Potter?"

Harry ignored her, gathering the last of her things from the floor. Pansy studied him. Up close, she saw that he was not at all unattractive, quite the opposite really. His perpetually messed-up hair goes along well with the structure of his face, even accentuating his emerald eyes. She felt lost just staring at his eyes.

"See anything you like, Pansy?"

Pansy blushed, feeling irritated at seeing Harry grinning like that, like Alice seeing the Cheshire cat. Grabbing her things from his hands, Pansy strode off towards the Slytherin common room without so much as a glance. Harry smiled, before he made his way towards Gryffindor Tower.

When Pansy entered the safety of her dormitory room, she allowed herself to smile, even if it was for the briefest moment.

* * *

it's done!! another chapter finished. hope you read and review this one... XP 


	3. insert

sorry guys, cannot keep up with both work and writing...

i'll make it up to you people by writing a new chapter in two weeks time. thanks for your support in my writing...

special shoutout to ricky, thanks for recommending jeconais' website...

peealasbut, thanks for your comments...

please send me more messages and/or comments so that i can cater to many more of you people... XP


	4. The Plan

_A story about Pansy and Harry...__

* * *

_She knew she should not be here, doing this despicable thing, but here she was doing it. In a dark classroom, just right before dinner, when all the students are gathered in the Great Hall, she was kissing and groping somebody.

And not just anybody, but Harry bloody Potter. And, he was groping back.

Pansy knew this was wrong, she was a Slytherin, and he was a Gryffindor.

"Why was this happening now?" she thought as her fingers caresses his hair, her lips pretty much connected with his.

She could feel his hands against the skin of her back, making their way up, traveling towards uncharted places not even Draco had touched.

Harry broke the kiss, Pansy moaning for more. He just smiled and asked her, "How did we end up here?"

* * *

_Three days earlier..._

Draco was stalking towards the Slytherin common room with a look of annoyance on his face. Crabbe and Goyle, his loyal cohorts in his mission of torturing other Houses' students, were walking just behind the Malfoy heir, swaggering in their brutish gait.

Draco had just came from bullying a number of lower classmen, mostly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Those haughty Ravenclaws were a somewhat of a match for the Slytherin prince. His spirits were somewhat uplifted with the fact that he had just spent almost a day, even if the Ravenclaws were not so much of a sport in his taunts.

He was just walking in the corridor, chatting about himself with Crabbe and Goyle when he saw Harry.

Harry Potter, his arch-nemesis, was walking towards him.

"Potter!" he hissed under his breath, motioning Crabbe and Goyle to follow his stride as he walked faster towards Harry.

Draco turned his nose upward again, as if he just sniffed something bad.

Harry has not noticed the Slytherin trio, he was too busy reading some piece of parchment.

"This is perfect," Draco thought, wanting to taunt Harry for... something.

As his hand was about to grab the parchment, Harry suddenly swerved away from it. Draco had no time to stop his fall, so hespun around hoping to clutch at something, anything. He failed, landing on is behind.

Draco hears a snicker, as Harry rounded the corner. Draco caught the smirk that was on Harry's face, and he does not like it.

"Malfoy, are you alright?" ask Crabbe.

"Yes, yes, no thanks to you. Help me get up, you cockatiel-brained baboon."

Crabbe and Goyle helped Draco up, looking at him as if they were the once at fault. Draco brushed himself, fixed his hair, and glared where Harry disappeared a while ago.

"One of this days, Potter, I would be the one laughing," Draco thought.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Smiling despite of himself, he marched straight towards the Slytherin common room.

"This is bloody brilliant," Draco thought, aloud.

"What?" asked Crabbe.

Goyle grunted, the two trying to keep up with Draco's pace.

"Nothing," Draco answered, rather preoccupied with himself.

* * *

"Please, Pansy. Could you do this one little favour for me?" 

Draco and Pansy were in the Slytherin common room, talking on the couch. Pansy was reading a book, hardly glancing at a pleading Draco.

"I don't like it," she answered without looking up.

Draco sighed, "It would just be for show. It would go down without a hitch."

"I still don't like it, Draco," Pansy anwered, snapping the book close and storming away.

Draco got up and held on her arm. Pansy turned, an irritating look on her face.

"Please, Pansy. Just seduce Potter, up until he begs for your attention, and then dump him. It's that simple."

"Pretty much like I did to you?"

Draco blushed crimson, his grip on her arm tightened, and then relaxed. He laughed, "Yes, a little like what happened to me."

"Ok. But, What would I get in return?"

"A very hefty prize, and the ultimate satisfaction of dumping the Boy-who-Lived," said Draco grinning from ear to ear.

Pansy just nodded.

* * *

it's done!! another chapter finished. sorry for being late, not receiving any reviews from you guys kind of ruin the mood for writing... anyways, hope you read and review this one... XD 


	5. The start

_A story about Pansy and Harry...__

* * *

_

It started with those furtive glances. The almost shy batting of the eyelashes whenever their eyes met, the blushing of cheeks that followed after. Little by little, the tell-tale signs of attraction counted themselves down, from 10 to 1.

Harry first noticed it at Potions. He had almost not made it in on time because of Hermione and Ron's argument over the proper welfare of house elves, and the on-going pressure caused by Lord Voldemort's rise.

As Harry went to his seat, even when he had entered the room, he could feel eyes watching him. His every movement was watched, it is as if someone, or something, never wanted to let him out of their sight.

"It's Voldemort," he thought at first. "Or some Death Eater wanting personal glory."

However, he thought that since he and Voldemort are connected through the scar, it must hurt and it is not doing it now. Harry absent-mindedly massaged the lightning bolt scar that had made him famous.

"Whoever it is," he thought. "Is not worth worrying over."

He tried to listen to Snape throughout the class, but he could not shake the feeling of being watched.

Harry scanned the room, pretending to listen to Snape as he drawled on about the uses of this potion and also its misuses. He saw Draco towards his right staring at him burning eyes.

"He is Malfoy," he thought. "He despises me, so he's a given."

He continued searching for the source of his discomfort when he saw it, the very pair he did not expect to see looking at him.

As he stared back, it glanced away, its owner's face producing crimson cheeks.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape said. "Not listening to the lecture."

"But, Profe-"

"Detention, Mister Potter," Snape announced, the Slytherins snickered. "Anything else?"

"Nothing, Professor," said Harry, containing the anger boiling inside of him.

Harry knew it should have been the same day as always, but that look in the pair of eyes, the crimson cheeks, that was out of the ordinary.

* * *

"_PANSY PARKINSON!_"

Harry calmed his two bestfriends. They were in the Gryffindor common room, talking about what had transpired that afternoon during Potions.

He tried to shake the feeling all throughout the class, however the stares were almost comforting. For once someone was staring at him out of...

Harry stopped his thoughts. He stared at a far corner, turning the gears in his head. Pansy Parkinson was staring at him like he was some kind of god.

_Is she attracted to me_, he thought to himself. Hermione and Ron were having one of their famous arguments that seem to have become more common recently.

It was she who noticed that Harry was pondering at something.

"Harry, is something the matter?"

"Cheer up, mate."

"It's just that whenever I recall this afternoon's incident, you know, about what happened at Potions, I kind of think that there must be something Pansy was trying to say."

"Like what?" asked Hermione.

"Don't think about it, Harry. She's Slytherin!" says Ron.

Harry frowned, "I know. and that's what's bothering me the most."

"Maybe she's scheming something," suggested Hermione.

"Just sleep it off, mate," says Ron. "Worry about it in the morning."

"You're right," says Harry. "I still need something to do before I go to sleep."

"Like what?"

"Detention with Snape."

* * *

Pansy was reading a book in the Slytherin common room. Most of the students were already asleep, the common room is quiet and tranquil.

Pansy was absorbed in her book, until she heard the opening of the door to their common room.

Draco Malfoy and his ever-present lackeys, Crabbe and Goyle, were laughing together.

Pansy was about to retire to her room, when Draco espied her.

"Pansy!"

Pansy turned, eyes narrowing to slits. "What?"

"How's your little thing working out?"

"You really do not have to poke your nose into that business."

"What?!"

Pansy turned away, and was about to go when a hand gripped her arm. She turned and saw Draco, his face turning red.

"What did you say, wench?"

Pansy struggled and wrenched her arm free. She turned away and headed for the girl's dormitory.

Draco stared at her retreating back, his fists shaking by his side.

* * *

it's done!! another chapter finished. sorry for being late, not receiving any reviews from you guys kind of ruin the mood for writing... anyways, hope you read and review this one... XD


	6. In secret

_A story about Pansy and Harry...__

* * *

_

It was already dark, the corridors of the Hogwarts Castle were unlit. In an unused classroom, however, was a tiny sliver of light, although not sufficient enough to see with. Snoring from the sleeping figures of people on the hanged paintings were audible, drowning out the whispered conversations of two people in the room.

"Is it done yet?" a male voice asked, the tone hurried.

"Calm down, not to worry about anything," answered the other, a female.

"Tomorrow should be the time to strike."

"I know. I'll do it tonight, while she is asleep."

"You know I do not like to fail."

"I know."

"Is that supposed to be sarcasm? Why you..."

"Go ahead, do it. Otherwise, your 'perfect' plan might just not work."

"Wait 'til my father hears of this, you miserable..."

"That's it! I won't do it."

Muffled steps started to walk towards the door, followed by someone's hurried footsteps.

"Wait! Alright, do it."

"Say 'please'."

"What!?"

The sleeping people in the paintings awoke, "Sssshhhh...!!"

"Quiet!" the male ordered through clenched teeth.

"Say 'please' first. Then I'll do what you want."

"Listen, you miserable cow, no one does this to me. Do you know who _I_ am"

"I know. And I won't do it, unless you say it."

"P-pl..."

"Come on," urged the female voice.

A sigh, controlled breathing was heard. Seething, the male was having trouble with himself.

"Pl-please."

"Okay, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy looked like he was about to lunge at the person he was talking to. The female walked away first, glancing occasionally at Draco.

"It better be perfect, Bulstrode." Draco glared at Millicent Bulstrode's retreating back.

* * *

Pansy was itching. Her hand have been scratching at the same spot for over an hour now, occasionally stopping so as not to wound the itch. She does not know what to do with it, it has been bothering her and now she has no power to stop it.

"Blasted itch!" she swore under her breath.

The group of Slytherin girls close to her turned to her, saw what she was doing, then turned away laughing to themselves.

It was Double Potions with the Gryffindors today, and it was just before lunch. Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin right behind Pansy poked her at the left shoulder blade, which caused a yelp of pain from Pansy.

Snape turned towards Pansy, then shrugged away.

Pansy turned and glared at Daphne. "What?" she forcefully whispered.

"What are you doing Pansy?" Daphne asked, pointing at her hand.

Pansy Parkinson has been scratching her upper thigh since that morning. She had already put on many potions and creams to no avail. The itch was likely to stay there.

"Nothing," she whispered, absent-mindedly scratching again.

Daphne just shrugged, and looked meaningfully at her hand. It was not lost on Pansy, she took Daphne's stare and the other girls' laughter.

"There is only one person foolish enough to mess with me," Pansy thought.

* * *

sorry, this is a tad short... anyways, hope you enjoy reading this... i'm sorry it was late, got work and everything... see you all next time, and please read and review... reviews are a writer's life, he can change and grow through it... without it, no one would be called a good writer... XD


	7. Underneath the tree

_a very late chapter... sorry... this is supposed to be in hiatus...__

* * *

_

With her lessons done for the day, Pansy strode towards the dungeons, her seething can be heard by everyone she met on the way. It was just after lunch, and she was getting rather annoyed with everyone staring at her all day.

They were looking at her back rather curiously, and it was not just because she was angry. They have seen Pansy Parkinson get angry, and they dared not get her wrath upon themselves.

They looked at her curiously because she was scratching herself, scratching both her inner thighs.

"Might be because of too much promiscuity," one of the students whispered amongst her group. The students were snickering, they now have a new topic for gossip.

"I bet that Malfoy brat gave her that itch," another student said to her friend.

"Did you see how she was walking?" a boy said to his friends, pointing at Pansy's back. He demonstrated it before being hit by a hex. Pansy stopped and turned around.

"_That _is for disrespect!" someone said, his wand pointing at the boy's friends, who had all stopped laughing.

"W-we di-didn't mean anything," one of them said. Some of the students who were passing by have disappeared, others hid behind suits of armour, in the recesses, or turned back where they cam from.

"Thanks for nothing, Potter," Pansy said to her saviour. Harry Potter, decked in his Gryffindor robes, lost his smile and frowned.

"I just saved you from mockery," he said.

Pansy fought the urge to scratch herself, and instead went up towards the great oak doors of the castle. She could hear footsteps following in her wake, she continued to ignore it. She went towards the one spot on the grounds that she liked, under the shade of a large lone tree a stone's throw from the lakeshore.

Dropping her bag on the ground, she sat underneath the shade and closed her eyes, willing the itch to go away. She felt someone was invading her privacy, and she knew who it was.

"What do you want, Potter?" she spat, her eyes still closed.

"Your face looks like a death mask," he said.

She knew he has a grin plastered on his face as he said those words. She inhaled through her nostrils and blew it out from her mouth. Trying to keep her anger in check, she opened her eyes and stared at those piercing emerald eyes.

"What did you say?"

He did not say anything, he was busy watching a group of first-years huddled together staring at the lake. They were taking turns at throwing rocks in to the lake, until one of them saw a movement in the water. They hurriedly got their bags and wandered off towards the castle.

Pansy glared at Harry, then closed her eyes and leaned on the tree. In a moment, she was asleep.

* * *

She awoke feeling warm and cozy. She was hugging something which generated comfort for her, and it was nice. "Hhhhmmmmm..." she murmured. She hugged it tighter.

"Wait, that tickles," the male voice jolted her back to consciousness. No, she thought. Opening her eyes, she stared at the thing she was clinging on to. Only it was a person.

"Good evening," Harry said, "slept well?"

Pushing him away, she immediately gathered her belongings, her cheeks burning. She stood up and hurriedly went into the castle, unmindful of everything around her. She did not hear the soft chuckle from the boy she had left under the tree, nor the busy chatter of the students milling for dinner. For the first time that day, she was unmindful of her itch.

She did not meet anyone she knew as she made her way towards the Slytherin common room. She hurriedly went to her dormitory room. She collapsed on her bed, her bag a forgotten heap on the floor where she placed them.

"What have I done?" she asked herself.

* * *

please review, people... i know i should always update as soon as possible, however lack of feedback sometimes discourages a writer to further his story... please review... XP


End file.
